What if all was Different
by Angel the Devil's Daughter
Summary: HIATUS: AU! Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived. Not everything is the same for young Harry James Potter as one might expect... for one thing, his name isn't even Harry James Potter. rated T for language and caution
1. Prologue

**A/N **See! I didn't disappear off the planet! I've just been a bit busy to write stories but now I'm back.

**Disclaimer **I don't own any recognizable Harry Potter characters. I do own all other characters that haven't previously been created by J.K. and I also own the plot. Please R/R!

Also, I'd like to thank Bandit-Queen who is my beta

Now onto the story!

**Prologue**

"Tell me why James! Tell me why!"

"Please Severus! Please can we adopt your son? Both Lily and I can't have children and your son will be away from the Death Eaters this way!"

"No! You are NOT taking my only son away from me and my family!"

It was the July 20, 1980 and James Potter and Severus Snape were at the Potter Manor discussing who would raise Severus's son for the good of the world. It was common knowledge that Snape was a Death Eater but was starting to turn spy for the Order of the Phoenix. James was worried, for the fact both he and Lily were infertile and he didn't want an innocent life to be killed because of the child's father's betrayal to the Dark Lord. Right now, he was pretty much just making up excuses to raise his life long rivals son.

"You would kill the boy with the lack of love you show and who-knows-what-else goes on in your house!"

"James Alexander Potter! How dare you say that about my family! I don't even know why I am here! I'm leaving and you are never ever going to get your hands on my son!" And with that, Severus stood up, grabbed his cloak, and strode out of the house fuming.

"That man! Why does he want my son?" When Severus arrived at home, he took his son in his arms, hugged his wife, Solace, and said, "That bastard wanted our baby Septimus."

"He… WHAT! Why?" asked Solace, Severus's wife, and she started to cry.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

It was ten to eleven at night on July 30, 11 almost 12 days after Severus's meeting with James. A man was sneaking up to Snape Mansion. Hooded and cloaked in black, he started to scale the building. Suddenly, he stopped when he reached the third floor window. Quietly he opened it and went inside. In the room was a small mahogany crib, and the walls of the room were creamy white. The colors were a nice contrast.

In the crib was a small baby boy, just over 2 weeks old. The man gently picked the boy up and wrapped him tightly, but comfortably, inside his cloak, pulled out his broomstick that he had brought with him, mounted it, and almost flattened himself to it as he went through the opened window and they were off into the night.

It was just after midnight the same morning and Solace had work up. "Sev, Sev, something doesn't feel right. It feels like something's missing."

"Alright hun. Let's go check it out. I also want to check on Sept." They quietly got up and went down the hall to check on the supposedly sleeping baby boy.

As they went inside the baby's room, they saw that the mahogany crib was empty. Solace hugged the brown teddy bear the boy had loved while Severus had grabbed her in a hug and let her cry into his shoulder whispering, "Why?" all the while.

Severus sobbed quietly trying to comfort his wife at the same time. Then something dawned him and he roared, "JAMES!"

Over 2000 miles away, James and Lily Potter were putting a baby boy, who looked remarkably like James, into a muggle crib and Lily said, "Welcome home, Harry James Potter."

**A/N** There ends the prologue. How did you like it?

Thank you and R/R please!


	2. The Retrival

**Angel the Devil's Daughter: I'm back! If you want a disclaimer, go see the prologue.**

**Septimus: that's if she put a disclaimer**

**Angel: looks back at the prologue HA! I DID PUT ONE!**

**Septimus: damn**

**Angel: thanks again to my beloved beta Bandit-Queen**

**Chapter 1- The Retrieval**

Septimus Snape, now called Harry Potter, grew up with the Potters, be it unknown to him that he wasn't a Potter. He didn't have many friends because not even a week after he arrived the Potter's had to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm from Voldemort, and secretly the Snapes. For a while, they used James's best friend, Sirius Black, as their secret Keeper but 2 weeks before Halloween of 1981, they decided that Sirius was too obvious to Voldemort. They couldn't use Remus Lupin, James's other best friend, because not only was he a werewolf, but he was suspected as being a traitor. The Potters used Peter Pettigrew, James's last best friend as their Secret Keeper thinking that it was impossible that "little Wormsy" could possibly be the traitor. Oh how wrong were they.

On Halloween, the Potter family was in the kitchen finishing dinner when they heard a knock on the door

"James? Didn't Peter already come to check on us this week? And didn't Sirius already check on Peter?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. Let me go see who it is," James got up and went to look out the window. "Lily, it's _HIM_. Take Harry and run."

"James…"

"No Lily. You cannot stay and fight. Go now." And Lily took Harry from his highchair and ran into the nursery. From where they were, Lily could hear what was going on down stairs.

"Where is the boy?"

"I'll never say."

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance to join me or die. No? Then die! _Avada Kedavra_!" Lily gasped as she heard James collapse on the floor, presumably dead.

Voldemort probably heard the gasp and went upstairs and into the nursery. "Ah. There you are. Hand over the boy and live. Otherwise, you'll go down to join the dead ones."

"No! I'll become a Death Eater before I hand over my son!"

"Then why don't you then and save both your lives."

"I know how you treat your followers. I'd die before I become a Death Eater."

"Oh well. It seems that you have chosen death. Good bye then. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"Ah!" Lily screamed and slumped to the floor at Harry's feet.

"Mama?" Little Harry asked to see if he could wake her up. When he failed he began to cry.

"Come here little one," Voldemort said as he picked up the teary boy and shouted over his shoulder, "Severus! Come here my boy!"

Severus bowed and kneeled at his master's feet. "Yes my Lord?"

"Rise my boy. Here is your son," and Voldemort handed Harry Potter, formerly known as and will now be known as Septimus Snape again, over to Severus.

"Thank you my Lord for retrieving my son for me. I am forever grateful and I am eternally in your debt. My Lord, will you permit me to ask a question?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if I could be temporarily released from your service to raise my son and newly born daughter. Also my wife isn't doing to well. I think it has to do with something that happened while she was in labor."

"Severus, you are like a son to me. You have done so much to help me rise to power and in gratitude for this, and for being my most faithful servant, I grant you your request on one condition though."

"Yes my Lord?"

"That you are to find out whatever the enemy is doing. Go to Dumbledore and tell him you have seen the error of your ways and will start spying for him once your children are older but be feeding them false information and actually be spying for me."

"Like Peter was doing?"

"Similar but a bit different. You must be careful my boy. Dumbledore will try to use you, bend you to his will in a way. I don't want to loose you my boy. Once a month, give Lucius Malfoy the information you gather and he'll bring it to me until you can join us in person again. Let me know the month that you'll return through Lucius. That way I'll know to expect you or not."

"Thank you my Lord. I am beyond repayment in your debt."

"Yes now be off with you. We don't want to be caught do we?" Severus was the _only_ person Voldemort _every_ joked with.

"No my Lord. Good bye and thank you." And Severus bowed, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, and left with Septimus, formerly Harry Potter, while Voldemort disapparated behind them, probably to Head Quarters.

At Snape Mansion, Severus put Septimus to sleep in the same crib he was removed from just over a year ago and went over to Solace, who was sleeping, and whispered in her ear, "We have him back. We have our baby boy back. Sol, the Lord granted me permission to remain at home but still spy for him until our children are older, but I also have to pretend that I've switched sides. Dumbledore is a fool."

"I love you Sev."

"Love you too dear." And Severus got into bed along side her.

Finally the Snapes were one happy family again. Well, as happy as a Snape can usually get. They were even happier, but only a little bit, because they had finally figured out the perfect name for their new baby girl, Sapphira Solace Snape, but unfortunately, Solace died on November 18, 1981 from an unusual illness she got after giving birth to Sapphira. Still, Severus vowed that he would raise their children and that is exactly what he did. When Septimus was 8, he took up the post as Potions Master at Hogwarts and brought them along every-once-in-a-while but usually left them with under the care of his House Elf, Flipsy, unwillingly. In September of 1989, at the age of 9, he sent Septimus to Durmstrang Institute and a year later, he did the very same to Sapphira.

Sapphira and Septimus looked like twins, almost. Both were tall, had long black hair, Septimus's was down to his shoulders and Sapphira's was down to her waist, both eventually became "dark", secretive, quiet, moody, Septimus a bit more than Sapphira, but still fun loving teenagers. They both were very smart, tactful, agile, powerful, but wise, sly, devious, serene, protective, and skillful. Both also were very successful in school. Septimus was the best at Dark Arts and Transfiguration while Sapphira was equal in Dark Arts but better than Septimus in Herbology. Otherwise, both were pretty much equal in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Weapons, Martial Arts (hand-to-hand combat), Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was one difference about them, except their age, sex, and their eyes. They both had the same shape but Septimus's eye color was bright emerald green with flecks of obsidian black in them while Sapphira's eyes were obsidian black with flecks of emerald green in them.

As they acted as if they were one person and the fact that everyone knew that they had extensive knowledge of spell, curses, jinxes, charms, and that they had even created some, everyone in the entire school, including the teachers, knew not to get on their bad side. Especially the Jinarr class because they didn't want to be lying 6 feet under. Jinarr students also didn't take to well with students from the Vinaree class, like Septimus and Sapphira. The tension between the two classes was by far worse than the petty rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin at Hogwarts.

The Snapes were very well known at Drumstrang as the most dangerous students at school. Unfortunately for the student body, Septimus, who was just ending 7th grade, had only 5 more years to go and Sapphira, who was finishing 6th grade, had 6 more years to go.

At Durmstrang, there are 10 required grades, or years as they call it at Hogwarts, starting at the age of 9 and going until they were 19 but had 2 more years for more "in depth" learning about their careers. Students can drop out after 10th grade but that was a very rare case. Students at Durmstrang don't get to choose extra classes in third grade; they take all the classes, including the optional ones at Hogwarts, but get to drop them after taking their OWLs in 5th grade, when they're 13. They also have to take NEWTs in 7th grade, at 15. They also have to take SNEAKs, Standard but Nastily Exhilarating Aggravating Karate Exams, in 7th year for Weapons and Martial Arts, if they continue either of these subjects.

Now, it's the last week of term before school lets out and we can find Septimus in the Vinaree Common Room retrieving a letter that had landed on his chair where he had been reading. Septimus picked up the letter and called to his sister.

"Hey Sapph! Come here!" Sapphira, like most of the students, was gathering up all her loose materials that she had left in the common room over the past year before it was time to go.

"What Sept?"

"It's a letter from Dad."

"What does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet. I'll read it out loud

Dear Septimus and Sapphira,

I hope you two had a great term. I regret to inform you that you both will not be returning to Durmstrang this coming year. Headmaster Dumbledore, that fool I've always complained about at home, said that all children of the staff, if they are still in schooling or are going to enter schooling in the fall, will go to Hogwarts this year starting in September for their and I quote, "Their education and safety". You probably have already guess that I opposed this notion strongly, which you are correct about by the way, but I was over ruled. Tell your friends this. Also, I will be retuning to _HIM _this summer and Lucius tells me that he wants to meet you two this summer. I will see you at the docks and I am truly sorry that you have to switch schools.

Love your father,

Professor S. Snape

Potions Master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Damn! Do we seriously have to go Sept?"

"Apparently. Also, I bet we'll be ahead of everybody else. I mean, they take OWLs at 15, NEWTs at 17 and they don't even take SNEAKs!"

"Wow! Man, they are dumb. No wonder they all go to work at the Ministry and the fact that the Ministry is failing to protect the innocent. They can't go anywhere else because they don't meet the education requirement!"

"Yeah," Septimus agreed as they high-fived each other. "Oh Sapph, we gotta tell the guys. Otherwise they'll flip when they don't see us at the docks in September."

"Yeah. Good point. Let's split up. Meet ya down at the Quiddtch Pitch in 20?"

"Be there." And they split up.

"The Guys" are Septimus's and Sapphira's crew of friends, Matthew Conners, Eric Mathews, Jesse Rhindlin, Michelle Conners, Erica Mathews, and Jessica Rhindlin. There's one thing that highly amused the gang when they first met, and sometimes still does. All of the boys are 1 year and 4 months older than their younger sister. Also, one person is going out with a member in the gang, creating a link in a way. They are Septimus and Erica, Matthew and Jessica, Eric and Michelle, and Jesse and Sapphira.

Septimus went to go get Matt, Eric, and Jesse while Sapphira went to get Erica, Michelle, and Jessica. Surprisingly, all 8 of them were down at the Quiddtch Pitch _exactly_ 20 minutes later.

Once they had their friends' attention, Septimus started their announcement, "Friends and Lovers,"

"We regret to announce," Sapphira continued.

"That we will not..."

"Be returning…"

"To Durmstrang…"

"In September…"

"In the fall." Septimus finished.

"What!" The rest of the gang cried out.

"We aren't coming back next year," both Snapes said at the same time.

"Why!"

Septimus answered, "You know that our dad works at Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah."

"And that Dumbledore, the fool you always hear my dad complain about, is Headmaster?" Sapphira continued.

"Yeah."

"Well, Dumbledore ordered…"

"What already!"

Septimus gave them a "Snape Glare" as they dubbed it and continued, "As I was saying, he ordered that all children of the staff have to go to Hogwarts for their safety and protection. If they are old enough to go there anyways."

"Damn!" Matt, Eric, and Jesse shouted.

"That sucks!" Michelle, Erica, and Jessica added in agreement.

"Screw Dumbledore!" Eric hollered.

"Hell yeah!" they all shouted in agreement and walked from the Quiddtch Pitch to the lake on the grounds, which was about triple the size of the one at Hogwarts as Sapphira proved back in her 4th grade, Septimus's 5th.

"Yeah! You should hear all the insults Dad says about him at home!" Septimus cried out laughing as they sat down at the water shore.

"Yeah! That fool of a man!" Sapphira commented, laughing herself, one of the many insults her father says at home.

"Son of a bitch!" added Septimus.

"Don't forget 'daughter of a bastard'!" and they all cracked up laughing. As they all were children of Death Eaters who were still very loyal, they enjoyed the inside jokes between them about Dumbledore, or "Dumbledork" as they usually call him.

"Man! I'm sure gonna miss it here," Septimus sighed as he lay on his back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah. We've had too much fun here," Sapphira sighed in agreement. Suddenly, three owls came swooping down and they recognized them as the Conners family owl, Mathews family owl, and Rhindlin family owl. They landed on one of their respective owners and they all noticed that the letter on them were addressed to both children of their families.

"What?" Jessica and Jesse asked confusedly.

"They're from home." Erica and Eric answered.

"But why now?" Matthew and Michelle pondered.

"Just open them!" Sapphira and Septimus shouted. "What do they say?" Everyone was quiet as they read their letters.

They all finished at the same time and the unanimous response was…

**Angel: Cliffy! Boy! I am evil! Well, sorta. FYI: JESSE IS A BOY'S NAME! I KNOW SOMEONE NAMED JESSE SO GET OFF MY CASE AND DON'T BRING IT UP! How did you lot like it? I need more reviews if you want me to continue. I need lyk 5 more reviews before I post ch.2 (which is finally done after G-d knows how long). Please R/R!**

**Thanks to my Reviewers (some are from before I took this story down last time)**

**_astrangeone_: Oh yes… THE POSSIBITLITIES! Fun! And thank you for reviewing!**

**_fin()_: thanxs**

**_Bandit-Queen_: oh thanks a lot. Hehe- jk. I personally don't really like him but… I think you'll understand**

**_English Snow Rose_: I did and thanx**

**_lHsBoOkWoRm7_: I kno I kno. Thanx- I will!**


	3. The Journey Home

**Angel the Devil's Daughter: shouting MAGOR NOTE- NEVILLE IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED NOT HARRY POTTER! NEVILLE'S BEST FRIENDS ARE RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER! EVERYTHING (well almost everything) THAT HAD HAPPENED TO CANNON HARRY HAPPENED TO HIM! SIRIUS WAS NEVILLE'S GODFATHER! VOLDEMORT DIED ON October 31, 1981 WHEN OLD VOLDIE TRIED TO KILL NEVILLE AND WAS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE THE SAME WAY CANNON HARRY DID IN HIS 4TH YEAR!Also, I'd like to thank Bandit-Queen for being my beta (love u hun!). Ok. Now I got that out smiling brightly I'm good.**

**Septimus: Yeah you are. You're gonna be after you make us all go deaf and hand us over to the Dark Lord to kill us…**

**Angel: Sept?**

**Septimus: Yes?**

**Angel: Shaddap**

**REVIEWS! Thanx to every one who did review! I luff u lots!**

**_Ty_: Thanx- I hate Dumbledore too!  
_Ljaybrad_: thanx- I will  
_Charlieangel_: OMG thanks! I feel so special!  
_W.V.F_: ya it was mean of him. I'll keep your idea in mind!  
_ERMonkey Burner of Cookies:_ thank you  
_HeirOfSnake:_ thanks  
_Meg: _when I said a while back that I was rewriting it, I didn't change the beginning too much, but everything else has been changed (and there's a lot more detail don't worry)  
_LaxGoalie:_ thank you and I'll check it out  
_Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter:_ thank you and here it is!  
_DebsTheSnapeFanNow:_ not necessarily but u just have to wait to find out  
_XxVampire EmpressxX:_ thank you and I'll check it out  
_Mistress of Eternal Night:_ thanx and here's it is!**

**  
**

**Chapter 2- The Journey Home**

"It says that our dad has taken a job at Hogwarts and that we have to go there too!" cried Michelle, Erica, and Jessica at the same time.

"That means that you're coming with us!" Septimus gasped

"Yeah," Jesse sighed. "But I don't really want to leave this place."

"Me too but it's as some muggle once said, 'That's the way the cookie crumbles'," Sapphira replied shrugging.

"Yeah," they all sighed and went inside contemplating everything that had happened while they were at Durmstrang and what Hogwarts might be like.

"Damn! Time to go to the docks already?" Erica cried. She, Eric, and Matthew had been cursing their luck all week because of "that damned letter".

"Yeah, unfortunately. Let's go. We don't want to be late do we?" Michelle sighed and dragged Matthew down the hill toward the docks.

"Or do we?" Jesse muttered in reply, following Jessica who had already ran after Michelle and Matthew

"Come on already! I'll tell you about what I know about Hogwarts when we get on the ship," Sapphira encouraged, dragging Erica after the others. Sapphira and Erica seemed to be the only two out of all of them remotely excited about going to Hogwarts, but they still didn't want to leave.

"Let's go Eric. You know that if anyone doesn't make it to the docks by the time the ship leaves, they stay here for the whole summer doing unpleasant tasks like being a house-elf for part of the time," Septimus said giving Eric a look that clearly said "suck it up and get moving".

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Eric cried out exasperatedly and followed Septimus to the docks and their waiting friends.

After about 10 minutes of waiting in line, they got their ship passes signed and were able to get on the ship, which was the size of two _really_ big cruise ships put together. This whole day the gang hadn't been looking forward to because none of them really wanted to leave Durmstrang. Unfortunately, it was as Dumbledore had said to Septimus's father before, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Septimus had heard that line so many times from his father, even if Dumbledore had said it, he quoted it to the others sp they would suck it up, which they eventually did.

After storing their luggage in their compartment, they heard an announcement over the loudspeaker to sit down because they were preparing to leave the docks. When they heard this, the students all rushed over to the port-hole-size windows and watch Durmstrang Institute drift into the distance for, unfortunately, the last time.

"You may walk around now. The annual Dance Tournament will take place in the auditorium in 90 minutes. Judges, please report there now. Contestants, please go there in half-an-hour. That is all."

"Matt," Jesse asked after a few minutes of silence. "Do you know the theme for this year?"

"Yeah. It's something along the lines of 'Dirtiest Dancing Contest' I think," Matthew replied after a moment. "Am I right Miesh?"

Michelle sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" "Miesh" was her hated nickname that Matthew had called her since he was little because he had trouble saying "Michelle". Even though he's older and can now say it, he still calls her that anyways. "As to your question, I think it's something along that line. Damn! I can't remember! Ever since we got that damned forsaken letter, I haven't been able to remember much let alone think about anything different!" she cries banging her head on the back of her chair.

"Yeah, me too. And we should know it!" Erica added.

Jessica nodded, "We should."

"And why should you know again?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Boys!" Sapphira sighed. She rolled her eyes and looked at Eric, "We should know because we're in it smart one!"

"I remember you saying that last Saturday," Septimus nodded. Then his eyes widened and he sneered. "But you never said what song you guys were doing."

"Um…duh! Of course we didn't say," Jessica smirked. "Because you have to wait to find out."

"Please!" Matthew pleaded.

"No!" the girls replied.

"I can wait," Jesse said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be down there about now?" Eric asked checking the time.

"Shit! You're right! Come on girls! Grab you stuff, we'll change there," Sapphira ordered and all the girls ran around getting their bags of clothing and makeup and what-not. They quickly said their good-byes to the boys, left the cabin, and headed towards the auditorium.

"Guess we have to wait," Septimus sighed.

"Yeah," the others agreed and started doing something. Septimus got out one of his Dark Arts books and read while Eric and Jesse played chess and Matthew gout out his sketch pad.

"Come on you guys! Don't you want good seats!"

To say that Matthew was anxious to see the girls perform would be an understatement. He was so impatient he couldn't focus on anything, even drawing! Usually drawing was one of the few things that he could focus on but today, he couldn't. He kept wandering around the cabin until Septimus threatened to curse him. Only then did he calm down a little bit, but not much.

Jesse and Eric were anxious but they were too focused on their chess game to express it. They still wanted to get good seats, almost as bad as Matthew, but they weren't going to embarrass themselves expressing it. Septimus on the other hand looked calm and collects, with an almost bored look on his face bit inside, he had more curiosity and anticipation welling up inside him by the minute. He just knew how to hide it the best. In the cabin, if one actually focused on him enough, one could actually see the muscles twitch in his face when Matthew wouldn't settle down and a twitch in his arm or leg when Jesse or Eric made a bad move or a difference in his breathing as the time of the contest approached.

When Septimus and Sapphira were little, they learned how to mask their emotions from others, but still show them, or display fake ones, at will. Unfortunately, or fortunately as some might say, the others mustn't have picked up that ability from them yet.

Minutes later, everybody had sat down, the lights dimmed around the rooms, and everyone fell silent. The lights on the stage shown brightly, the curtains lifted, and everybody applauded. On one side of the stage, there was a table where nine people sat. One of them, at the end, had a microphone, which indicated that he was the announcer. This year it was a 12th grader from Jinarr named Jason Armando.

When the applause died down, Jason took up his microphone and began to talk, "Good day ladies and gents! My name is Jason Armando and I would like to welcome you to this year's 'Most Original Dance Contest'!" and again, everyone applauded.

Jesse whispered to Matthew next to him, "Wow, you and Michelle were way off"

"Yeah"

After the applause had died down again, Jason continued enthusiastically, "And this year, our judges are 10th grade Sarah Diversan and 11th grader Christopher Allens from Jinarr, 11th grader Rachael Jakobs and 10th grader David Siana from Sinra, Megan Terra and Brett Michaels, both 11th graders from Crinto!" Here he had to stop because there was so much applause. "And from Vinaree we have 11th graders Zachary Davis and Rosemary Nympt." He added with much less enthusiasm and was greeted with less applause, but was applauded mainly from those in Vinaree. A lot of Vinaree students, Jesse, Matthew, and Eric included flipped Jason off because he was showing favoritism. Jason ignored them and continued, "Now on with the show! Our first performance, out of 12, is the 'Muggle Fans' performing Lifehouse's 'Hanging by a Moment'!"

In Septimus' opinion, he thought that the 'Muggle Fans' were okay, as they preformed, but there were probably better ones to come and that they had a slim chance of winning.

When they had finished and the polite applause had died down, Jason continued, "And now here's 'Armageddon' performing Linkin Park's 'Hit the Floor'!"

'But then again,' Septimus thought, 'these guys aren't much better.'

After then was "Mary and Kerry" with Ashlee Simpson's "Lala", "Devil's Daughter" preformed Bowling for Soup's "1985", "Jen and Jon" with "Merry Merry Merry Frickin Christmas" by Frickin'A, Green Day's "American Idiot" was preformed by "The Dudes", and Usher's "Burn" was preformed by "Bob the Builder"

When Eric herd the last group he whispered to Septimus, "Mudbloods"

The list continued with "Diva Star" performing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, "Babi's Gurl" performing Eminem's "Just Loose It", "Satan's Hell" with Linkin Park's "Numb", and "Heaven's Rose" with "Broken" by Seether Feat. Amy Lee.

"So far," Eric whispered to Septimus, "None of them are good."

"I know," Septimus agreed. "it's either gonna be this last act, Heaven's Rose, Satan's Hell and I'd like to remind you those last to were the best of any of them so far which was pathetic considering how bad they did. And we still have to see the girls perform."

"I know."

"Now we've come to our last act. 'The Redeemers' will be performing 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence!" Jason called to the crowd.

"The Redeemers" just happened to be Sapphira, Jessica, Erica, and Michelle. The guys stared as they started their dance and Sapphira began to sing. Their dance style was so unique it would be impossible for anyone to learn it and do it as perfectly as they did. As an added bonus, they're style fit the song so perfectly. Sapphira's voice matched Amy Lee's voice perfectly and everyone could tell that they were going to win. When their song ended, they bowed at the amount of applause they received and left the stage.

After a few minutes of quiet debating amongst the judges, Jason walked away from the judges' table, walked to center stage and announced, "Before we announce this year's winners, we'd like to invite all our contestants back on stage." The audience applauded as they filed back on stage. Jason continued, "In third place we have 'Satan's Hell'!" there was a round of applause as they received they're trophies. "In second place we have 'Heaven's Rose'!" and again, more applause. "And in first place and our winners of this year's 'Most Original Dance Contest' is… 'The Redeemers'!" An uproar of applause met this announcement, even if the winners were from Vinaree. The Septimus, Eric, Jesse, and Matthew all stood up, still applauding, which gradually lead the rest of the school to do so as well. After the girls received their awards, they had a group hug on stage, laughing at their unbelievable luck.

"Thank you everyone for coming and congratulations to our winners!" Jason finished as the applause died down just enough for him to be heard only to have the applause grow in volume again as everyone left the stage and people slowly began to make their way towards the exits.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Matthew shouted as he ran over with the other guys towards the girls and gave each of them, in turn, a huge hug in congratulations.

"Payback for startling us last year I suppose," Sapphira answered kissing her brother on the cheek. The boys sang Ryan Cabrera's "True" at the school's singing contest this time last year, in honor of their newfound relationships within the gang. As of now, Septimus and Michelle were dating as well as Matthew and Erica, Jesse and Sapphira, and Eric and Jessica.

"I guess that makes sense," Jesse shrugged and led the gang back to their cabin to get changed into Muggle clothes and pack everything they took out in the cabin since they were due at the docks in half-an-hour.

"Everyone knows that our dad's picking us up this year, right?" Sapphira asked the others with about ten minutes to go until they were to arrive.

"Yep," they all replied as they locked their trunks.

Minutes later a voice came over the loudspeaker, "We are preparing to dock. Everybody, please be seated until we have finished docking. I will announce when you can move about the ship again. Thank you."

Septimus looked at his watch. "We're early this year. Normally we don't arrive for another 7 minutes or so," he said as they sat down all facing away from the windows, not wanting to look at it or through it.

"We have arrived. Thank you for being so patient. Congratulations to our contest winners and have a happy and safe summer!"

"Sure we will," Eric muttered as he left the cabin ahead of the others, trunk in hand.

"Eric you nut! Wait up!" Erica shouted after her older brother and they all ran trunks in hand, to catch up with him. They only caught up with him when they had gotten out onto the pier.

They found Professor Snape, or "Mr. S" and Matthew normally called him, at "the meeting place", which was in front of an arcade along the pier. At 6'1" they could see him from the ship Professor Severus Snape wore black dress pants, black loafers, and a loose black long-sleeve tee-shirt. His obsidian black eyes betrayed no emotion nor did his pale stern face and his shoulder-length black coal black hair, much like Septimus, hung loosely above his shoulders giving him, especially his face, a look of a vampire gone muggle.

When they met up with him, Septimus and Sapphira nodded their heads and said quietly but respectfully, "Father." The others did the same but said, "Professor" or "Mr. S." in Matthew's case. It was a tradition amongst the four families to do so.

"Children," Professor Snape acknowledged them with a nod as well and continued, "Let's go. We don't want to miss our flight."

Sapphira did her best to hide her snigger as she followed her father with her brother next to her and their friends following them to the annually rented 15 passenger van. She was only sniggering because she knew as well as her brother that their father only wanted to get back quickly so that he could get changed back into his robes.

When they all arrived at the van, they stowed their luggage in the back row and in the trunk and all got in. Professor Snape and Septimus sat in the front, while Michelle, Erica, and Matthew sat in the first row, Eric and Jessica in the second, and Jesse and Sapphira in the back.

It didn't take them too long to get to the airport and return the rented van. They took what they wanted for the multi-hour flight, which wasn't much considering that they all would probably sleep for most of the flight. Professor Snape also had a bit of muggle money for food incase anyone wants any. Within half-an-hour they had checked their baggage in and had gone through security. Their wands had been secured in leg hostlers on the side of their calves' wile their weapons were in their trunks. Septimus was very reluctant to go on the plane without a few knives handy, but he complied, as usual, with a bit of coaxing from his sister.

A few hours and a lot of caught-up sleep later they finally arrived at the London airport. After getting their luggage, it took them about 15 minutes to walk to the far side of Diagon Alley and eventually, to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed to Snape Manor.

Once they had left the grate, Professor Snape said, "Go to your usual rooms. Diner shall be ready in an hour." And the kids took their trunks and went upstairs. Every year, depending on who picked the eight of them up from the docks, they stayed at that house for a week and then head to their own homes.

At Snape Manor Matthew, Michelle, Eric, and Erica's rooms were all on the second floor along with the library and a spare guest room. On the third floor were Jesse, Jessica, Septimus, and Sapphira's rooms as well as 2 children's nurseries, Professor Snape's rooms, and Professor Snape's study, which everyone was forbidden to enter except for "live or death" situations or they were told to. On the ground floor were the old play room, a dinning room, banquet hall, ball room, food pantry/snack room, and the coat closet. In the dungeons were the House-elf's quarters, potion's lab, meditation room, dueling room, dojo, the former wood shop which Septimus had turned into a mini skate park and board repair shop, kitchens, potion store room, Sapphira's art studio, and the entrance into the court yard.

Upstairs Septimus looked around his rooms and sighed. He put his trunk at the foot of his bed and sat on it, looking around. His desk, next to the window on the back wall, had pictures and old bits of parchment from old homework assignments, empty ink bottles, and broken quills sprawled across it. Above his desk was a shelf that held old books and a few odds and ends he had.

At the foot of the bed in front of him lay a fireplace and above, on the mantel were three photographs; one of his father with himself and his sister, one of his friends at school during Christmas when they were 12, and one of his mother holding him, before she died. Also, to the right of the fireplace, towards the door, was his dresser, and in between were his skateboard and his home cane. Next to his bed was his nightstand which held an empty pitcher that filled with water when needed and never got dusty or dirty, an empty goblet, and a goblet that he quickly recognized was filled with a muscle strengthening potion for his leg. Septimus drowned the potion quickly, despite the sour taste which he was accustom to.

He, as well as everyone else in the gang had an ailment of some sort. Eric and Erica were both blind in one eye, Eric in his left while Erica's right and a lot of the time wore eye-patches, except for performance, because of constant head aches. They both had to take head ache prevention potions every day once before breakfast and once before dinner.

Jesse and Jessica were both deaf in one ear, right and left respectively, and wore hearing aids that worked off of magical batteries so that they would work in the wizarding world. They didn't wear them on Tuesdays and Fridays just to study how well their hearing was returning. They had to take cell restorative potions and sound recognition potions both once a day at breakfast.

Matthew and Michelle both suffered from shoulder injuries, left and right respectively, and wore heavy bandages on their shoulder to keep them from moving their arm too much so as not to cause anymore neuronal damage. They had to take muscle strengthening potions once a day at breakfast and cartilage rebuilding potions once a day at lunch.

Both Septimus and Sapphira suffer from an odd, rare, and magical form of muscular dystrophy which ails their legs, and only their legs. It weakens their leg muscles very slowly, but eventually, because of it, they won't be able to stand up, let alone walk. They both wear muggle leg braces but Sapphira walks with a cane frequently and almost all the time at school while Septimus uses the kind of muggle crutches that clamp onto his arms because he has a more severe case of it but walks with a cane at home and sometimes at school, even though he should be using his crutches. Unfortunately it's a genetic condition that the family suspects Sapphira and Septimus got from their mother who carried the condition recessively. The only time they don't use the cane or crutches is when they're skateboarding but they wear the braces all the time. They take the muscle restorative potion once every 4 hours and muscle strengthening once and hour before breakfast and once an hour after dinner.

Septimus quickly unpacked his belongings, grabbed his skateboard, and went downstairs into the mini skateboard park to release some energy.

To Septimus, it seemed like no more than five minutes but actually it had been almost an hour when his sister came down.

At first, Sapphira did nothing to stop her brother from boarding. When she entered the room and was about to tell him that it was time for dinner, she saw a look in his eyes of pure joy and happiness that she hadn't seen since before Septimus left for Durmstrang, and couldn't bring herself to end the moment.

When Septimus had finished grinding one of the rails she finally spoke up and said, "Sept." His head shot up giving her his "what now" look. "Dinner time," she all but whispered. Septimus nodded and followed her out after putting his board on the shelf where it should have been all last year.

When the two of them entered the dining hall, every body else had already arrived and they stood behind their chairs until told to sit by Professor Snape. As soon as Septimus and Sapphira had taken their places behind their chairs, Professor Snape nodded and every one sat down. Just before they began to eat however, Septimus quietly said, "Well, we're back."

**Angel the Devil's Daughter: well, glad that's done!**

**Sept: Yeah, that took a while**

**Angel the Devil's Daughter: shut up.**


	4. PLEASE READ

July 2008

Dear reader,

I apologize for my lack of commitment to my writing. All my stories are on an indefinite hiatus because my normal life has taken over. I ask that you please visit my profile and read my bio for my full apology, explanation, and request.

Thank you and I'm sorry for disappointing you.

Peace,  
Angel


End file.
